


Deception - A PJO & HP Crossover

by TheSpecials



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Deception, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter - Freeform, Heroes of Olympus, Mystery, Other, Plot Twist, War, percy jackson - Freeform, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpecials/pseuds/TheSpecials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was framed.</p><p>He who was trusted, betrayed</p><p>He who was alone, finally found another</p><p>What happens when Wizards and Demigods meet? Embarking on an unforgettable journey filled with twists and turns, our favorite characters unite to defeat a common enemy. But who is the real enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**It was dark. There were unidentifiable voices. An old man in an unacceptably long beard was seemingly arguing with nothing. And then he was gone, replaced by a young boy in his late teens with hair the color of wheat. To Nico Di Angelo, he seemed inexplicably familiar with his pale skin and mercury eyes. Before he could grasp the image within his mind, he was gone too.**

**Now he saw a boy with black hair screaming about vengeance. He seemed very determined, someone Nico wouldn't want to cross.**

**And again it changed and kept changing. Images with no possible context flashed before his eyes. He saw the same old man conversing with a woman with closed eyes who seemed to be asleep and awake at the same time. He saw images of war and bloodshed, too gruesome even for the son of Hades.**

**People holding sticks with lights coming out of them, appearing to blast at others wearing dark cloaks. One of them turned to Nico and spoke out some strange words he couldn't make out before he was blasted by green light and everything turned black...**

Nico, beads of cold sweat running down his face, suddenly jolted up in bed. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. "What was that?" he mumbled to himself as he slowly lay back down searching for sleep. And with confusing and meddling thoughts, his eyes closed, the last thing on his mind was the strangely familiar boy.

Miles and miles away, in the heart of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy woke up from a nightmare just as troublesome as Nico's but not quite the same. And with the thoughts of a boy with ebony hair he gave way to the reign of Hypnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! It was all hard work so please comment and give some kudos ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

_Each of us needs a quest and a person without one is lost to himself_

_~ Anonymous_

_~*~_

It was just another typical day at Camp Half-Blood. A day where nothing exciting was meant to happen really. A day for lazy happenings and ice cream underneath the scorching summer sun. Many of the campers were playing volleyball near the shore while others were in the water simply for the enjoyment of its cold touch. Percy Jackson and some of his closest friends, save for Hazel and Frank, were all sitting in a circle playing an intense game of Truth or Dare.

They were currently laughing at how ridiculous Nico looked swinging his shoe around and lightly dancing while singing 'Barbie Girl' as well as grinning like a maniac. To be fair it did look hilarious for the son of Hades to be acting in such an atrocious manner. Poor Hades must've been absolutely horrified at the scene, albeit probably relieved that his son finally fit in.

To be fair, these demigods had been through too much considering the fact that they went through two wars. But since when were the Fates in their favour? That was confirmed when a satyr came running to them to give them some troubling news,

"Chiron needs you, it's extremely important," the really frantic looking satyr spoke.

Everyone shot up, previous laughter forgotten, disturbed not only at the state the satyr was in but also about what Chiron wanted to talk about. There was a sense of dread that suddenly hung over them; it even seemed like the bright sky turned bleak.

They made haste towards the Big House, anxious to find out what was wrong. What with the events of the last couple of years and the trouble the group had been through, their unease was understandable.

As they neared the Big House, the familiar sight of Chiron in his trusted wheelchair greeted them. And where before his face was more or less clear, it was now lined with wrinkles, a sign of his actual age showing through.

"What happened Chiron? Is everything alright?," Piper was the first to break the heavy silence between them.

"Ofcourse it's not, if it was then he wouldn't look so worried Piper," Annabeth spoke up.

"Please don't tell me it's another prophecy; we've had enough of those as it is!," it was Percy this time.

"No and this time I'm not sure if that's fortunate or unfortunate for us," Chiron's voice was grave.

"Then what is it? What could be worse than a prophecy?" Jason question, slightly exasperated.

"Annabeth, your mother has sent forth a quest, she wants an item retrieved, a diadem, Raveclaw's diadem to be exact. It is an ancient and powerful object, an object that was and still is desired by--"

"WAIT!!!JUST HOLD ON A SECOND!! What in this world do you mean?? Another quest? And Athena?!? The Goddess Athena?!? You have got to be kidding me!!" Leo's sudden outburst cut short Chiron's explanation.

"I'm sorry Leo, I know you've had a tough time and you're still recovering but she requested-well she more or less ordered that it be you lot and we can't go against Athena's word," Chiron reasoned.

"Okay, wait a second!," Nico added, "What in Hades name is this Ravenclaw's diadem?"

"Yes I suppose I'll have to explain all of this to you, won't I?"Chiron mused, more to himself than the others.

"Um yeah! I mean we are the ones going on this quest aren't we?" Percy exclaimed.

"Okay so I'll just tell you straight then,"Chiron said, "But please no interruptions until I'm done, alright?" they all silently nodded their heads.

"Well you see, since the dawn of time, after the gods had taken their place on Olympus there were three races of man: Mortals, Demigods and... Wizards."Everyone stared at Chiron, wide eyed, but before they could say anything Chiron raised his hand, reminding them of their agreement for silence.

"Now wizards live all over the world as demigods and mortals do of course. But just like demigods have safe havens such as Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter where they come to train and learn of their heritage, wizards do as well. Although they go to different wizarding schools across the globe to learn how to cast magic."

"So on to the object you need to obtain and what or more like who Ravenclaw is. There is a wizarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts in which they have different factions or houses of wizards to go to, kind of like our system of sorting by godly parent. Instead of being sorted by parentage though they are sorted according to their abilities."

"There are four sorting houses: Gryffindor, for the brave and chivalrous; Slytherin, for the determined and cunning; Hufflepuff, for the compassionate and loyal; and lastly Ravenclaw, for the intelligent and witty."

"So the object in question is a crown of sorts and belonged to the founder of Ravenclaw house, Rowena Ravenclaw and thus is called Ravenclaw's Diadem. That is all you need to know. Any questions?"

"Why didn't we know of this before?"Jason asked, voicing everyone's curiosity.

"Well it was the same as why the Greeks didnt know of the Romans, to keep the peace and prevent wars of coarse. this was a law passed by the earliest of the Gods."

"So all of us have to go? What about Hazel and Frank? And is there any place we can start from?" Annabeth, ever analytical and composed, questioned.

"Yes, all of you have to go; Hazel and Frank don't as Athena only mentioned you. She did give a starting place though; you will need to travel to England, Gloucestershire to be more precise, to a place called the Forest of Dean and that is where your journey will begin," the reply was immediate.

"Also I wish you luck, dangerous times are ahead and I hope you will fare alright, all of you," he spoke again, this time after a bit of hesitation, as if contemplating whether to speak or not.

"Well," Nico spoke, rolling his eyes, "what an _amazing_ end to the day."

"Yeah, well atleast we're going to England, I've always wanted to go," Leo replied, "Not really like this though."

"Just think about everything we could learn over there," Annabeth looked dreamy.

"Oh honestly, all of you go pack and then sleep. We have a long day ahead of us, so try to rest up!," Piper spoke up.

~*~

Later on that night in bed, a tossing and turning Annabeth lay, nightmare after nightmare plagued her and finally not able to bear it any longer, she got up. Despite the possible danger of the harpies attacking her, she decided to get out of the stuffy cabin. Shrugging on a nightgown, she strolled down to the shore and sat down just short of the water's reach. She was terrified of what was to come and the mere thought of losing Percy again after everything they had been through sent shivers down her spine. well maybe the fact that it was cold also sent shivers down her spine.

Suddenly, from behind, a coat was put upon her shivering shoulders and she let out a startled yelp.

"Shhhh, it's just me," Percy put his finger on her lips, effectively silencing Annabeth.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Annabeth asked while laying her head on his shoulder as he settled down next to her.

"No, the thoughts of a certain fair maiden desperately waiting for me kept me awake," Percy teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

All he got was hit on his chest for his effort.

"Joking aside Perce, I'm worried, really worried about this quest," Annabeth finally spoke up.

"Hey," he said gently nudging her shoulder, "we've been to the depths of Tartarus and back, we've fought in wars, we've been through millions of things, I'll be damned if I let anything happen now."

"I hope everything turns out ok in the end," Annabeth sighed.

And for a while they just sat there, alone and together, relishing in the peace and quiet, enjoying each other's company.

Little did they know of the troubles that were going to befall them, of the burdens and hardships about to come their way.

The next day dawned bright and clear, not reflecting the six friends' grouchy moods at all; however, they were ready.

Nico had been practicing his shadow travelling and by now could transport all of them, the only drawback being he would get extremely tired and lethargic for a couple of hours after. This worried Will Solace terribly and at first Will tried to stop Nico from using his underworld magic but lost the debate; he instead found solace in giving Nico some unicorn draught to take with him. They had all decided to take the risk considering the fact that pegasi would take too long and time was never on their side.

The five were setting up tent while Nico slept. England's weather was pretty unpredictable and would hop from sunny to windy to rainy to foggy and back again in a matter of hours. It was taking quite a bit of getting used to for the Americans so familiar to the Sun.

~*~

Through the sight of acres of long and uneven grass stands a peculiar looking house known as 'The Burrow'. Even though The Burrow was built centuries ago, it is the home to a large, unorganized yet loving family called The Weasleys, famously recognised for their ravishingly red hair. Amongst the usual sound of a busy household, laughter bounces from wall to wall of the kitchen as the twins Fred and George prank their hot headed mother, Molly Weasley.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE PRANKS?!" Molly screeched as she stomped furiously on the kitchen floor.

"Brighten up, mum!" Fred laughed, "It seems to me you are gonna set the house on fire with your anger!"

"I have had enough with you, George, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"You heard that George, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Fred mimicked as he ran up the infinite, spiral stairs high up into his room.

Meanwhile, in one of the plenty rooms, three best friends huddled tightly around each other on a high four poster bed. The room was decorated with many moving posters of Ron's favourite Quidditch team, Chudley Cannons. However, in this room hung a heavy feeling of fear, drowning out the joy from the other rooms. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at the locket, one of the horcruxes, in silence.

"We need to break this locket as soon as possible to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from turning stronger but where and how?" Ron whispered, breaking the tense silence hanging in the room.

"That's what we've been thinking about from the beginning!" Hermione sighed, "What do you think, Harry?"

Stuck in his own thoughts, Harry Potter jerked himself back to reality, seeing Hermione's worried and exhausted face.

"I was thinking somewhere deep in a forest so no one can find us or the locket in there" Harry's murmer was followed by a yawn of weariness.

"I know of a place, the Forest of Dean! My parents used to take me there as a child. I think we should leave as early as possible, how about tonight?" Hermonie questioned with a hint of positivity.

***

Soundlessly and cautiously, they packed up their necessities and off they went into the starry darkness of the night...

As time went by, the Sun started rising and it shone its light rays through the trees of the Forest of Dean. Seconds passed to minutes and minutes passed to hours as the three struggled to carry on, until they bumped into a group of six teenagers, all appearing just as drained as them, carrying bizarre looking swords.

Each one of the teenagers was wearing fading orange shirts with Camp Half Blood above a picture of a pegasus written on them and they were led by a boy with striking blue eyes the color of the sky who looked just as astonished. At the corner of the group was a pale, young boy dressed in black who seemed to be trying to hide himself.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did! please comment to tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and hit the kudos button! Thanks! :)

_"The Unknown always passes for the Marvellous."_

_~Tacitus_

~*~

England really did seem to have a very uncontrollable climate. It seemed to the demigods that it was sunny just 5 minutes before with not one cloud in the sky and now it was dreary and dull, packed with heavy clouds as if it would pour down on them any second.

Nico had finally gotten up after a long deep sleep yet he still looked like he hadn't gotten any rest at all. The area surrounding them seemed to have nothing but eternal greenery as far as the eye could see. There was a clump of trees in the distance that spread as far as the eye could see and the five were wondering if that could be the forest. Since there were rivers flowing and trees bearing fruit, receiving food wasn't the problem. The real problem was finding the Forest of Dean and to make things worse, the group had no idea where to begin searching. They didn't have any clue whether the mortals knew the existence of the forest or only the wizards did which brought them into a huge predicament.

The group of five were having a discussion about what they would do next when Nico sauntered over. They all greeted him then went back to deciding what to do. It seemed no matter how many suggestions were brought forth, none of them could be carried out.

It wasn't until a man in his late twenties came upon them that caused them to stop talking. The man was dressed in a sort of black robe which complimented his green eyes and white-dyed hair. Even though he was smiling and had an amiable front, the demigods were immediately on their guard.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but are you lost?" The man asked in a voice as sweet as honey.

"Yes, we are. Do you happen to know where the Forest of Dean is?" standing, Annabeth asked, politely enough but with a suspicious glint in her eye.

"Oh why of coarse i do!" The man said, "The forest is right over there!" he pointed to the clump of trees.

"Are you positive?" Piper asked.

"Oh yes, quite sure indeed," he nodded, "I'm Chase by the way," he added.

"Well thank you for your help, Chase, "Jason thanked with a polite smile.

Chase nodded, turned around and walked away. They waited until he was out of earshot to speak.

"Well that was helpful! Lets go!" Leo stated, jumping up from his spot. The others got up as well, deciding to see if Chase was right.

"Alright guys, don't forget to get a hold of your bags, fill up you water bottles and stash in some food, ambrosia and nectar in case anything happens," Annabeth ordered, "Also take your jackets, I really don't trust this weather."

They all did as they were asked and were soon ready to head out, confident of the fact that they were making progress. The sun had set a couple of hours ago beyond the notice of the demigods as it already had been dark and dreary but on the positive side, there wasn't any rain to ruin their mood. The full moon was out that night and the clouds were all driven away by the slight wind, leaving behind a clear and vibrant sky filled with shining stars.

"Well here goes nothing," Nico muttered as they all formed a line with him at the back and Jason up front.

~*~

Hours after hours of infinte walking, they hadn't found a trace of anything at all. The forest seemed to simply go on for eternity and weariness was overpowering them but they insisted on carrying on with their trek, hoping for at least one indication that they were actually getting somewhere. The six were all holding their swords tightly in case of any unexpected monster attacks.

The beginning of dawn came upon them as little tendrils of light graced the darkness of the forest. Percy was just about to make them stop to rest when Jason halted suddenly, causing Percy to bump into him and the others into Percy. He was about to ask what the holdup was but then--

"Who the bloody hell are you?" a voice that was definitely not one of his own friends' asked. He and the others behind him all looked around Jason, finally realizing who had caused them to stop.

Six pairs of eyes trailed to a scruffy, ginger headed boy who was around the same age as them. Next to this boy, there was a drained looking boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes filled with surprise yet revealing a slight hint of drowsiness. Across the right side of the boy's forehead was a delicate scar shaped as a lightning bolt. The last person of the trio was a beautiful but messy girl with brown wavy hear ending to the top of her shoulders. The trio were all staring at their swords as if they never saw such an object.

The thing that caught the demigods' attention were the queer wooden sticks each one of the newcomers was holding tightly.

"No, who in Hephaestus name are you? And what the hell are those weird sticks you're holding?!?" Leo exploded with questions.

"What the hell do you mean? These are wands!!" Ron impatiently snapped back.

"Wait a minute, if those are wands, then you guys must be wizards!!" Annabeth broke out next.

"Yes we are, but who are YOU? I mean you can't be muggles because you know about wizards and you're carrying queer looking weapons. And you can't be wizards because you didn't know what wands were. Also, you don't look like any creature I've read about," Hermione stressed.

"Calm down Hermione, I do believe these people are demigods," Harry said turning towards the group questioningly.

"We are," Percy replied.

"If you guys are wizards then you must know about Ravenclaw's Diadem, right?" Leo, the overly excited one questioned, ignoring the glare he was getting from Annabeth.

Hermione narrowed her eyes then spoke, "Maybe we should all sit down and talk, I have a feeling this is going to be one long conversation."

A couple of minutes later when everyone had settled down and the murmuring had died down, the talking began.

"So about Ravenclaw's diadem, why do you want to know?" Hermione started off.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Nico spoke up," What do you know about Greek mythology?"

"Well, there are different gods for everything and the children of gods and muggles are called demigods. Umm..and also demigods have special powers depending on their parents. That's all I can think of at the moment," Harry said before Hermione could say anything.

"Wait a minute, Harry how in the world do you know about all this, I mean there's nothing in the library or in bookstores in Diagon Alley," Hermione demanded.

"You know the Chamber of Secrets right, well there was this one night I couldn't sleep and so I thought I'd explore it, there's this hidden compartment where there are like billions of books and I found one about demigods. It looked interesting so I read it and yeah that's basically how I found out," Harry replied.

"And you didn't bother telling us, I can't believe you Harry!!" Ron huffed.

"There was no point back then," Harry said sounding slightly exasperated.

"Well, one of those gods that you speak of, my mother to be exact, ordered us to find the diadem and so here we are looking for it," Annabeth cut in before a full class row could break out.

"Yeah and we would really like it if you could tell us where it is!" Leo exclaimed.

"But before you do could you introduce yourselves," Percy looked quite worried that they had told people whose names they didn't even know such sensitive information.

"Yeah I totally forgot, I'm Hermione, this is Harry and this is Ron," she pointed to each of the boys as she spoke," What about you guys?"

 "I'm Annabeth and these people around me would be Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo and Nico," Annabeth also pointed to each person saying their name."

"Okay, now that the formalities are done with can you tell us where to find it?" Piper suggested.

"Um.. sure?" Hermione answered looking at her friends for confirmation. Harry nodded which encouraged her to continue.

"Alright so you will find out more about the Diadem at Hogwarts, you could even find it there considering the fact that it belonged to one of the four founders of the school. Do you know what and where that is?" she spoke again after a bit of pondering.

"Yeah we know what Hogwarts is and we also know that it's in Scotland." Jason answered.

"Yes but you can't just keep wandering around all of Scotland trying to find it, now can you?" Hermione said patiently. The demigods had been so determined to finish their mission that this was the first time they realized this. And apparently it showed on their faces as Hermione's next words revealed.

"Hmm i didn't think so... anyways, the exact place is unknown as the school is unplottable but it's in the Highlands of Scotland in the mountains near a loch." 

"Alright, thank you so much for helping us out. We really appreciate it!" Annabeth said with a smile, getting up from her spot which the others took as their cue to stand up as well.

"Well it was very nice to meet you. I hope we meet again soon." Harry responded. 

They all said their farewells to each other and parted their ways with the demigods going back to their campsite and the wizards continuing their trek onwards wondering where to set up camp.

~*~

The demigods were extremely exhausted and hated to think of the hike ahead of them which would most likely take hours as it did while getting to where they met the wizards. Although meeting the wizards had given them a positive outlook on their mission and so put a bounce in their step.

Nightfall was starting to creep up on them and soon they would most likely be in the dark except for the meager light the stars and the moon provided. They had all eaten a tiny snack during the talk with the wizards so hunger wasn't an issue but the fatigue definitely was.

Once the demigods reached their campsite, all thoughts of fatigue were forgotten for what lay before them was absolutely horrendous, their camp and the few belongings which they had left behind had been ripped to shreds.

"AAAAAAHHHHH," Piper's shrill scream broke the silence, "What in Aphrodite's name is THAT!?!?!"

Standing before the group of six was a humongous creature, complete with wings and glowing eyes.

 

~*~

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed continuously, waving his wand around.

Sparks upon sparks were coming from Harry's wand with different colours appearing each time. The colours may seem beautiful to some but for them they signified even more annoyance.

"EXPELIARMUS! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The locket seemed to hop away from the trio as it dodged every spell, almost mocking their failure. Even after almost a thousand attempts, the locket still looked the same as before with not even a scratch or dent. New and pristine, it remained unharmed. Hermione grabbed it hurriedly and hung it around her neck before Harry and Ron could really release their frustrations on it even more than they already had.

"This is ridiculous!" Ron fumed, "How the bloody hell are we supposed to break it when it refuses to allow even a slight scratch!"

"Ron, stop complaining like a baby, we know it's taking time but its better to think about what to do and not go around screeching like a banshee, you're annoying both me and Harry!" Hermione yelled jabbing her finger at Ron.

While the two were having an argument, Harry was stuck in his own thoughts, thoughts about the six demigods and his recent nightmares and messages from Voldemort himself. "How do we break the locket... without using a spell....?"

"I have an idea but it will require everyone's hard work to work." Harry said effectively silencing both Hermione and Ron, "I was thinking..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! i hope you like this story so far cuz there's a lot more, trust me! Kudos make me smile so please hit that button and comment to tell me what you think and if you want more!

_"Don't call it a dream, call it a plan."_

_~ Anonymous_

~*~

The night sky was dotted with more than a million vibrant stars which depicted numerous stories through their constellations and patterns. The moon, a tiny crescent, was hardly noticed among the captivating stars and surely it would have been amazing to just sit down and gaze at the magnificence and beauty of the world but that fantasy was beyond the reach of the demigods.

The reason would be their journey ahead and ofcourse the giant 10 foot tall monster standing a little ways in front of them amidst the wreckage that was known as their campsite just a little while ago but now seemed like an unlucky victim of mother nature's wrath.

For a minute everything seemed to stop. The demigods staring at the beast in horror and the monster was baring its teeth at them, ready to attack. It was silent and was what could be called the calm before a storm. Or before all hell broke loose as it did the moment the creature decided to lunge.

The demigods were immediately roused from their stupor and gripped their swords in an attacking stance. It shot at Percy causing him to jump out of the way trying to get in a hit at its side but not being able to. Nico and Jason ran in and tried to stab it in its stomach but the monster was too well guarded and moved away, instead lunging at Nico.

He saw it coming and leaped away. Piper and Annabeth then entered the fight, both with menacing looks in their eyes and took two sides of the monsters to run at and stab at the same time. Leo and Percy sprinted at the front and back so that it was taken from all four sides. That's when a lightning bolt, courtesy of Jason, struck the monster and the 4 demigods surrounding it seized their chance and attacked the beast, effectively striking it in four sides. It proceeded to turn into dust.

"What the hell was that?" Percy questioned, panting.

"Yeah it looked like some weird Centaur with an eagle's head!" Leo exclaimed.

"It was a hippogriff," Annabeth said, chuckling, "But never mind that, we have to get out of here and get to Hogwarts."

Jason yawned, "Can we take a train and sleep? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, we'll do that." Nico answered.

~*~

"Well we've spent hours trying to destroy this bloody locket and so far nothing's worked!" Harry huffed, "No magic seems to affect it... so I was thinking maybe we could try the muggle way, they have these chainsaws and all kind of other things that could help. I'm not sure it will help though."

"Hmm... I suppose it's worth a try, we have tried every spell we know but we cannot allow anyone finding out so we'll have to go to a remote village..." Hermione trailed off.

"Wait what?! Hermione you can't seriously be going along with this! If magic couldn't help then muggles can't help either!" Ron loudly declared.

"I've got it! My parents and I once went to this island, it's in the British territory and it's called Pitcairn island. I remember the place, there are barely any people people living there and we can easily apparate there!" The girl excitedly spoke, completely ignoring Ron.

"Well it's really late now so we should all get a bit of rest and set off tomorrow early morning-- actually it's today now." Harry said.

She silently nodded in answer and both Harry and Hermione, paying no attention to the ginger headed boy's incessant whining about not listening to him, lay down, falling asleep...

~*~

CHOO! CHOO!

The train which the demigods had taken to get to Scotland was whizzing by. The trees and grass were starting to blend into one colour of green before their eyes due to the incredible speed. Inside the train, the six were all packed together, surrounding the map of Scotland which was situated in the middle of the table. They had finally got their wits together and a plan had emerged. A plan for their arrival at Hogwarts.

"So we will arrive in Edinburgh which is the capital of Scotland by 10 a.m ," Annabeth confirmed, concentrating on the map, "Hogwarts is unplottable so it's not on the map but it's supposed to be in the north mountainous area which would be the Scottish Highlands. But the Highlands are really far from Edinburgh so we can't walk."

"Of course we can't, that's out of the question, it would take weeks to get there!" Percy exclaimed, "we need to take another vehicle but what?"

"I could shadow travel you guys, I have-" Nico suggested only to have everyone say "NO!" at once, effectively cutting him off. They wouldn't let him shadow travel anymore because of how badly it would affect his health and this time Will's unicorn draught would probably not help.

"Tell you what, we could take a bus since its cheaper and easier for all of us," Piper said, yawning.

"Good idea but we will need as much energy as possible for the day ahead of us so let's sleep," Jason spoke up.

The darkness of the night sky was broken by a million colors as the sun started to rise and soon daylight would be upon them in full intensity. Within seconds, the group's eyelids felt heavy and instantly they all shut their eyes, drifting off to dreamland, leaving light snores to fill up the train.

~*~

"GET UP RON, it's getting late and we need to leave," Hermione shook him.

"Is he awake yet?" Harry's voice called from outside.

"No he isn't, I've been trying for ages, he just refuses to get up!" she answered.

"Well since he isn't waking up, let's just douse him with cold water from the stream over there," Harry said.

"You know what, let's do it, I'm sick and tired of getting him to wake up" Hermione agreed.

Harry got his wand out, conjured a huge bucket and filled it up with freezing water, " Ready?"

"Yup!" came the giggled response.

Together they emptied the entire bucket over the sleeping ginger.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?!?!" Ron jerked up, dripping wet and looking ferociously mad.

"Finally! Now that you're up, get dressed and meet us outside, you've got five minutes." Hermione tried to hide her laughter at his violent reaction.

They had apparated to the place and both the boys were on the ground trying not to retch.

"Ughhh, I hate that feeling, its like being squeezed through a really narrow tube," Harry recovered first.

"Isn't this place amazing!" Hermione responded looking around in awe.

"Yeah, but we have to get work done so let's get a move on," Harry didn't look too interested.

On the island, Harry, Ron and Hermione all strolled towards the empty road with lines of shops. Due to the lack of light illuminating the road, it was difficult to examine the few civilians walking around which gave an advantage to the trio. Even though the mountains were breathtaking, the people living around these mountains seemed down as if life itself has been drained out of them. From clothes to food, the shops had every necessity needed for a person but not what they were looking for.

At the end of the street, there was an abandoned shop called "Joe's shop" which was missing the 'p'. The windows of this shop were drenched with dirt making the glass almost opaque.

"Wh-what happened?!" Hermione stuttered staring at the unrecognizable shop she used to remember.

The three cautiously opened the door hearing the bell ring and stepped over the pile of dirt. The store had everything they were looking for to break the locket. Behind the till was an old man who judging by his snoring was in deep sleep on the chair.

"Excuse me mister," Harry began, "Can we buy this chainsaw and knife please?"

With a sudden twitch, the man was wide awake glaring at the three children with annoyance. "Yeah sure take it,"

Giving the money to the man, the three left the shop in a hurry to begin their attack upon the locket.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!!" Ron shouted with rage as he tried to use every technique to break the locket using the knife, "THIS LOCKET IS TESTING MY PATIENCE WAY TOO MUCH!"

"I know Ron, I'm losing my patience as well," Harry sighed, "At least it made a scratch so at least it's progress."

The locket was covered with an uncountable amount of scratches and dents but still seemed to be laughing at the students.

"We need something else, do you remember that time when you were in the chamber and you destroyed the diary with Gryffindor's sword. Well Professor Dumbledore told you that the diary was a horcrux so I'm guessing that the sword can destroy horcruxes. The sword is at Hogwarts so I think we should try getting it," Hermione rambled on.

"Yes... yes I think it can, you're right, we need to get to Hogwarts fast and there's no better time than now!" confirmed Harry and the two listening nodded in agreement.

This would work. It had to.

~*~  
Before the demigods knew it, they were at Edinburgh. Even though they had slept for about 6 hours, they felt like they hadn't slept at all. They all exited the train and got onto the platform, stretching their muscles.

Edinburgh was a very crowded place with people hustling all about, carrying on with their simple, ordinary lives. It was safe to say that a strike of envy hit the demigods seeing how easy mortal's lives were.

"Alright guys, we have to find a bus that'll take us to the Scottish Highlands, so let's head out?" Piper stated to which the others nodded.

They started walking out of the train station and into the open air, all the while taking in their surroundings.

"So should we ask someone where we might be able to find a bus or something to take us there?" Leo questioned.

"That is the smartest thing you've said yet, Leo." Nico replied causing the others to laugh.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Leo said indignantly.

"Who said I'm nice?" Nico retorted stepping up to Leo.

"Okay guys that's enough!" Jason exclaimed, stepping in between them, "For now lets just concentrate on Leo's idea, okay?"

"I agree, there's no point fighting. I mean, after all we have a lot to do and wasting time isn't an option." Annabeth said, glaring at them in warning.

"So how about we spread out and ask someone who might know how we can get there? Not going too far from each other though" Piper interjected, anxious to change the subject. Everyone gave their consent and soon enough they all split into pairs, inquiring anyone who would stop to listen to them.

Nico and Leo, who had been paired up together much to the annoyance of the two, went up to ask a young lady with brown hair and shining bright eyes standing by a shop, texting on her phone.

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling us where we can find a bus that can take us to the Northern Mountains?" Leo asked, flashing a cheeky grin causing Nico to roll his eyes.

"Tourists?" she asked with a thick Scottish accent. The boys nodded.

"Well there's a tour bus center right over there." She answered.

"Oh thank you." Nico replied and pulled Leo away before he could do anything stupid. The two boys rounded the gang up and led them to the tour bus center.

"I hope this isn't expensive... We don't have that much mortal money." Annabeth sighed as they entered the shop. Percy went up to the counter where a boy of their age sat, looking bored.

"Hi there, are there any busses going one way to the Scottish Highlands?"

"One way? No this is a tour bus center not a regular bus station." Was the answer.

"But—"

"No buts about it, kid, I can't help ya." He glared at Percy, calling him a kid when they were practically the same age. Piper walked up, hating what she was about to do but still doing it for the sake of getting their mission completed.

"Why? I mean we can pay half the price for going half way can't we?" she said, her voice thick with charmspeak making the others dizzy. The boy blinked slowly.

"Why of course you can! I don't even know why I disagreed!" He said, "That'll be six pounds per person then!"

"Okay." Annabeth said, dumping the thirty-six pounds on the counter, "That was the last of our money save for two pounds." She said to the others then.

The boy made a call through the phone on the counter and argued with someone over letting the demigods go halfway. After a bit of shouting, he finally closed the line.

"Well your bus will be here in ten minutes to pick you up!" He stated cheerfully.

"Thanks! We'll just be waiting over there," Piper replied, pointing to a set of tables a bit further off.

Fifteen minutes later the bus had just started to move and all conversation had died down between the group. In its place settled trepidation and the heavy feeling that something was going to go wrong, extremely wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for the late update guys but there were a few technicalities and we're all in different countries so the time zones are really getting to us. Thank you so much for being patient with us, it really means so much for us. Please hit the kudos button and comment! Enjoy the chapter!  
>  ~ TheSpecials

_“To live will be an awfully big adventure."_

_~ Peter Pan_

~*~

A loud pop sounded near the village of Hogsmeade as Harry landed on the ground looking as if he were about to throw up, soon followed by Hermione and a whining Ron.

"Shut up Ron, something's not right!" Hermione spoke the second she landed.

The usual liveliness of Hogsmeade was not visible, instead loud screams were heard and a few dark cloaked people could be spotted moving around.

"Yeah this doesn't feel like Hogsmeade at all and we need to go check that out. I wonder what's going on," Harry agreed taking off at a sprint

"Well that's a bit obvious isn't it, it has to be death eaters, no one can strike fear like that into a person," Hermione, the ever clever one replied, running after Harry to catch up to him.

"Hey guys, wait for me!!" Ron cried from way behind them.

"Oh honestly Ron, just hurry up" Hermione yelled back.

Harry suddenly stopped and Hermione ran smack into him with Ron only just stopping in time.

"You were right Hermione it is deatheaters" Harry said pointing to the near distance.

"Well we have to go that way for the sword so lets glamour ourselves, if they find out who we are then well we're dead, oh and just one more thing, the glamours will only last for a few minutes so we have to hurry," Hermione spoke in a low voice.

Hermione had barely just finished glamouring the three of them when a voice called out," Look over there, new people have come to play".

"RUN!!" Harry yelled taking off himself.

Both Ron and Hermione raced after him while the deatheaters chased after them throwing spell after spell, it was pure chaos as the three ducked, ran and tried to fire spells back.

Harry who had been a bit ahead of the two had disappeared and the two after exchanging glances just kept running when suddenly a hand shot out pulling the two in behind a huge bin under a ledge.

As soon as she was released, Hermione let out a loud piercing scream before a hand was clamped over her mouth effectively cutting her off.

"Shhhh Hermione, it’s just me," Harry softly said.

She just shook her head and pointed behind him. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he turned around coming face to face with a green eyed lad. Both boys stared at each other.

"YOU!?!?" Percy sounded incredulous.

Just then the gruff voice of a deatheater sounded out, “It came from over there."

Exchanging panicked looks, the nine pressed themselves against the wall even harder when all of a sudden a door that none of them had noticed opened up and an unfortunate Leo who had been squashed against it tumbled in pulling Jason on top of him.

"Quick, in here, before they get you," A raspy old voice spoke.

Ignoring the fact that this could be a trap, they all just hurried inside tumbling over each other in their hurry and Piper's leg just about made it in time, for as the door quietly shut, voices wondering about their whereabouts could be heard.

"Is this the Hogshead, yeah it is and so you must be Aberforth Dumbledore, Dumbledore's brother?" Harry half questioned half said looking around.

"That I am," the man replied.

"Wait a minute guys, what are you doing here, you were in the forest, how did you get here?" Annabeth questioned.

Her question was ignored for there was loud banging on the door and voices demanding that the door be opened this instant.

Aberforth turned to the teens and ushered them into a dark room in the corner totally hidden so no one would know it existed.

"Keep quiet!" he ordered before leaving them in there.

"So, is anyone going to answer my question?" Annabeth began, keeping her voice down.

"Well to make a long story short we had a bit of a journey before we realized that there was an item in Hogwarts that we needed to help us with our mission, so here we are," Harry answered.

"And I'm guessing you guys had the same which is why it took you so long to get to Hogwarts and also I forgot to tell you guys before but the Ravenclaw common room is located on the west side of Hogwarts pretty high up but I'm not sure since we're Gryffindor’s. Oh, yes and once you get there you need to look for Luna Lovegood, she's really dreamy looking with long dirty blond hair, you'll know when you see her, impossible to miss, that girl. Ummm let me think, yeah, be very careful because the school is run by Severus Snape, and he's not on our side so there will be a couple of deatheaters here and there," Hermione rambled on and on, not allowing anyone else to get a word in, "Here give this to Luna, she'll understand," she took a piece of paper and scribbled on it before handing it to Piper.

"Well, I hope you caught all of that cause listening to her talking her head off again will make mine explode," Ron muttered.

Before Hermione could retort back, Aberforth Dumbledore reappeared, "You people can't go outside now, they're looking for you."

"That's fine, is there a way we can get to Hogwarts from here?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but you can't go to Hogwarts, you'll get caught immediately!" he replied.

"Please, we have to, your brother set us a mission and we have to complete it," Hermione near begged.

"That's just like my brother, leaving others to do his dirty work," the man murmured.

Exchanging confused glances, the teens shrugged it off before pleading with him again.

After a lot of effort Aberforth finally relented, "Fine, you see that portrait, well behind that is a passage that'll lead you straight inside Hogwarts, go and be careful," he sighed.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione beamed.

And the nine set off, it was dark and really narrow, and adding to that the unnerving silence hanging over the group, it was obvious it couldn't have been very pleasant.

But eventually they came across another portrait which after pushing open was revealed to be behind a tapestry allowing no light to filter in.

"Well here we are," Harry said.

"Yeah thanks guys and good luck!" Jason replied

"You too!" Hermione smiled and with that they parted ways.

~*~

In one of the voiceless corridors of Hogwarts, echoes of quick steps from Hermione, Ron and Harry filled up the place. Through twists and turns, the three sprinted as fast as they could without causing much commotion. The school seemed to be a maze with never ending corridors that could lead you to nowhere but for the trio, the way to Dumbledore's office was stuck in their heads.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Harry whispered as he led the two to their destination, "we don't want to be spotted!"

The sprint to the office seemed to go for eternity as if time itself has been dragged due to the never ending dodges from any sign of danger. As the three ran, the passages looked as empty as usual until a man wearing a pitch black clock glided towards the same corridor.

"GET IN HERE!" Hermione hushed furiously, yanking Ron's arm into the cloak of invisibility, "You need to focus-"

All of a sudden, the death eater stopped abruptly as he thought he heard the slight whispering of a girl. Taking out his wand, the death eater swiftly walked towards where he thought the sound was coming from but nothing was there just another hallway. Confused, the death eater carried on with whatever he was doing.

Desperate for air, the trio all exhaled violently.

"That was so close, they could've caught us!" Ron looked amazed at the fact that they had escaped so easily.

"I know but we still need to focus as to why we are here in the first place" Harry said, "Come on this way."

The two nodded with serious looks on their faces and ran to their destination.

~*~

What felt like hours later, Harry, Ron and Hermione finally reached Dumbledore's Office. Bordering the walls, there was an infinite amount of books for all sorts of things stretching back to the ancient times. Leaving aside books, pictures of wizards and witches were hung up on the wall as the people inside the pictures moved around, carrying on with their daily routines. It was just like they remembered, nothing had been moved.

On the shelf, there was a stool and beside it the sorting hat, the sorting hat which contained the sword they needed. Getting the hat wouldn't be easy for the trio because in front of the shelf was a chair that was occupied by a sly looking man with greasy black hair, Severus Snape. With his eyes as sharp as a cat, the man had his eyes set on the pile of papers on the table as he busily scribbled something.

Not far from Snape, the three squeezed tightly behind the wall with defeat written all of their faces.

"We just had to see Snape here when everything was going all right," Ron dared to whisper, "How are we going to get it?"

"We cannot just give up now after all we went through, we could distract him by moving an object with a spell." Harry suggested, full of confidence.

"Yes we could do that," Hermione agreed, "and Harry, you quickly get the sword from behind, got it?"

"Okay, on the count of three, move the cup over there" Harry pointed, "One, two-"

"And what do you think you three are doing Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," the deep baritone voice of Severus Snape spoke.

As the moment stretched on, the trio froze with shock paralyzing their whole body until Hermione whipped out her wand pointing it at her Dark Arts teacher.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled with full determination with a hint of fear.

As fast as a second, the Professor blocked the spell with a simple wave of his wand, surprised by the action his student had done but kept his face impassive.

"Ms. Granger, firing a spell towards a teacher, you've become even more arrogant..." Snape carried on, sparing no attention towards Harry as he immediately pulled the cloak around him and approached the sword.

One step after another, Harry was getting closer to the worn out hat until he was just fingertips away from the object. Stretching out his hand, the hand accidentally hit a cup causing it to crash on the floor which caught Severus's attention.

"RUN!" Harry screamed, grabbing the hat carelessly and sprinting towards the exit.

The other two quickly responded to his call and ran through the passage ways of Hogwarts leaving Snape fuming with anger. They could never escape from the school as it was crowded with death eaters attacking them with every spell ever imagined. Or could they? With time ticking, the three dashed through the empty corridors as they yelled all sorts of defensive spells at the deatheaters but they weren't that well versed compared to their opponents.

"WE ARE OUTNUMBERED, HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT?!" Ron frustratingly yelled out as he shot spell after spell at the death eaters.

~*~

It had taken the demigods ages to navigate Hogwarts, with its twists and turns, its endless passage ways and the secret corridors here and there. Also they had to be really cautious not getting caught. But they had finally made it, after climbing flights and flights of stairs. They were standing outside the common room entrance wondering how to get in when the door opened and a girl that fit the exact description Hermione had given them came out.

"Uhh... hello there, you must be Luna?" Percy questioned politely.

"Yes I am Luna. Luna Lovegood," The girl replied shaking each one of the demigod's hands, "I don't think I have seen you students anywhere...?"

"Well, actually, we aren't students here," Piper answered, "Would you mind if we enter?"

"Oh of course you can! Come in come in!" Luna gestured as she pushed the six demigods into a large room.

The six were now inside a room with loads of luxurious blue and gold sofas where all the demigods sat very comfortably. Looking around the room, there was multiple bookshelves filled with books and portraits of people that were moving which shocked the group. And smack in the center was a statue of a very pretty woman. Warmth encased the room making it feel even cozier. It was perfect for Percy since blue was his favorite color.

After a few seconds of awe from the six, Annabeth began to talk about their mission.

"Luna, we need your help," Annabeth said as she took the paper Hermione had written from Piper, "I am guessing you know Harry and his other two friends?"

"Oh yes, they are very good friends of mine," Luna exclaimed dreamily looking at the wall behind them.

"Well here is a letter from Hermione explaining everything so you can understand who we really are!" Annabeth handed over the paper to Luna.

Luna's eyes trailed from the top to the bottom of the page with a small dreamy smile.

"Any friends of them are friends of mine!" The girl smiled at all of them, "What do you need help in?"

"It all started..." Jason started as he talked about the Ravenclaw Diadem that was needed for Athena and talked about them as demigods and what they do.

Jason seemed to have a slight feeling that he was discussing the whole thing to himself because the girl looked like she was in a dream but he still carried on.

"What we need you to do is take us to the location of the diadem, will you do that for us?"

"Friends are supposed to help each other right? Since you are all my friends, I will be more than happy to help!" Luna said to all of the demigods, "So shall we get going?"

All of the six teenagers thanked Luna for her generosity and stood up, following Luna out of the door.


	6. Chapter 5

As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen

~ Winnie the Pooh

~*~  

In one of the corridors of Hogwarts, the demigods dressed in a blue uniform followed Luna Lovegood with caution just in case of any danger. Even though the six glaring vigilantly, Luna seemed to be unfocused by the surrounding as she strolled dreamily towards the location of the Ravenclaw Diadem. After a few minutes, they realized that the passage ways were all identical, with nothing causing any harm, making the teenagers relax a bit more. But they weren't relaxed for long.

The quiet atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of multiple shoes slapping onto the floor, followed by a few shouts commanding to pursue them. The question that was stuck in all of their heads was, following who or what?

"Shall we follow them and see what is causing the problem?" Jason stated even though he was anxious of the danger in of them.

"Yeah, let's check," Annabeth began, "It could be Harry and the other two."

The rest all nodded in agreement and continued to run towards the sound until Luna stopped them from carrying on.

"Hang on everyone," she said as she took out a pair of peculiar looking glasses, they were purple and pink, "I will be needing this to see if anything else is happening."

Confused, the six demigods were all eager to know what it was used for particularly but decided to drop the topic since it could waste time and sprinted ahead. The sound became louder and louder until they saw people with black cloaks with their wands out as they start saying things the demigods didn't understand.

In front of the group of death eaters were three teenagers dashing away from them. Then they crashed into a wall with no place to go. One of those teenagers had ginger hair. That could only be him.

"Look over there!" Leo pointed at the three students, "there's the ginger one! It must be the Weasely!"

"Yeah, you're right, we have to get them away from those creepy looking people!" Percy took out his pen and opened the cap, revealing a huge sword, "Everyone get ready, they look very skilled."

One by one, the demigods whipped out their weapons and ran, position's to attack.

~*~

Careless of their surroundings due to the amount of death eaters around them, Harry, Hermione and Ron all bumped into a wall causing their enemy to approach them closer to finish them off. Laughing, one of the death eaters jabbed his wand right under Hermione's neck with great force causing the girl to whimper.

"Useless kids!" mocked the man, pressing his wand harder into her flesh, "we wasted all of our time for these pathetic students!"

Horror and fear suffocated Ron and Harry as they were forced to see their best friend in agony.

"St-Stop it!" Ron stuttered, "Leave her alone!"

"Oh look at that! A worthless Wesley trying to save the mudblood!" the man erupted, followed by the other people, "You better shut the hell up or this little girl will die!"

A soft wail escaped Ron's mouth at the thought of his closest friend dead, or worse seeing the action of her death.

"Avada k-" the man was suddenly interrupted by a girl, a witch judging by the wand and six teenagers with weird looking swords which bewildered the death eaters but they were determined to get rid of them.

With the group of death eaters thrown off guard by the demigods and Luna, the three immediately went into action as quickly as they could, picking up their wands and shouting spells at the group.

Running with incredible speed, Percy and Jason struck their swords with all their might at one as she protected herself using a protective shield.

"Windarium Leviosa!" the death eater yelled towards Annabeth making her sword fly out of her hands onto the floor miles away, leaving her defenseless. Surprised by the power they had, Annabeth took out her dagger within a flash and threw it at him, giving a deep cut on his shoulder. He screamed from the top of his lungs and fell down; however, his pain didn't last long and he threw a spell at her.

The sparks lit up the dark corridor as they bounced from one wall to another. Menacing looks came from all of their faces, completely void of their good sides. It was going on for eternity.

Suddenly a thought went to Percy's mind. There was water nearby. Calling out for his Dad, Poseidon, a strong force of water wrestled the death eaters causing them to nearly drown. At the same time Nico summoned skeleton warriors from the ground who brutally went after the soaked death eaters which caused him to sway a bit and almost fall if it wasn't for Jason who caught him.

"COME ON! THIS WAY!" Ron screamed at the others.

Even though they were exhausted because of using up all of their energy, they needed to get out before the water became weaker or the skeleton warriors were destroyed into a pile of bones. The teenagers sprinted towards the main gate of the school to the forest until they were surrounded by the foreboding trees of the forbidden forest. All of a sudden, both demigods and the students flung themselves onto the grass, panting heavily because the incredible distance they covered so quickly.

After a few minutes of rest, Harry started to talk, "Thank you guys so much for being there when we needed help the most, without you we would all have been dead."

"No problem Harry!" Leo exclaimed with a cheeky grin, "We are here to save the day!"

Laughter filled up the air, coming from everyone and ended the day.

~*~

The comfort of the two wizards and the witch couldn't last forever with the sun's light rays shining onto their eyes, waking them up to reality. After moans and complaints, the three forced themselves to wake up to get ready for their mission not far from them. Only one thing to do before they save the day. So close to their reward, right?

As they packed their stuff for the adventure ahead, they totally forgot about the six demigods and Luna sleeping. "Should we tell them we are going?" Ron asked the other two.

"They seem so comfortable, I really don't want to disturb them," Hermione smiled, "they have a long day ahead of them as well so no need to wake them and they will know that we need to go anyways."

"Yeah you're right, so let's go somewhere not far from them and discuss our plans," Harry said taking out his wand.

"Well, at least leave a letter for them," Ron suggested to which hermione started rummaging in her bag, presumably for parchment and a quill. She got the supplies and sat down on the ground and wrote out a couple of lines and then she put the piece of paper on one of the demigod's knapsacks.

"Okay lets go now," she said.

They walked away from the sleeping teenagers until they got out of their earshot so as not to interrupt their much needed respite. Hurdling around each other, the plans to destroy the locket began.

"All we need to do is get the sword out of the sorting hat which you have, right Hermione?" Harry began.

"Yup, it's in my bag!" Hermione answered taking out the sorting hat from her bag.

"Good, I thought you left it because nothing can go right," Ron tried to joke with a weak smile.

"Yeah you are right, we had death eaters chasing us!" Hermione gave out a wary laugh.

The laughter eased the situation but not for long as Harry started, "We need to go far away from everyone especially the death eaters so the forest of Dean will be where we go, agreed?"

The smile from Hermione and Ron slipped out of their faces as they nod.

"To get there we must go the fastest way which is to apparate," Even though the thought of apparition makes Ron cringe, they needed to do it for the sake of time. They couldn't waste their time since time was becoming precious.

"Ugh yeah. Everyone come around me and let's get this done and over with." With everyone's dread, Harry and Ron surrounded her and apparated to their location, The forest of Dean.

~*~

By the time one of the unconscious teenagers woke, nightfall had bestowed itself upon the land. The trees were even creepier in the dark, Piper decided, as she realized she was the first to come to.

She looked around at all the peaceful and lightly snoring faces around her and couldn't bring herself to wake them but she had no choice. This was the perfect time to go back to Hogwarts and get the diadem, seeing as the dark would be sufficient in concealing them from the view of their enemies.

Sighing, she got up from her resting spot and, one by one, woke everyone up softly. By the time all of them were awake, they were all either groaning or rubbing their eyes, well all except for Luna as she looked well rested. They all seemed sleep deprived (save for Luna) even after their deep sleep which was likely for at least 7 hours.

"Okay guys, lets have some food and then we will plan what we're gonna do okay?" Annabeth proposed.

"All we have are horrible protein bars, Annabeth! Do you seriously call that actual food?" Leo exclaimed in fake horror.

"It's all we have, Leo. Just be grateful that we at least have _something_." Jason said, yawning.

"Um guys? I can magically teleport some food from Hogwarts if you want?" Luna interjected.

"Wait what?! You can actually do that?! Please tell me you wizards eat steak! Oh and what about mashed potatoes or even—"

"Well I'll see what I can do, Leo." Luna said, cutting him off and giving him a patient smile. She then took out her wand, shut her eyes closed and whispered a few words. As the demigods looked on, actual food started to appear on plates all around them!

And then, when there were seven plates of warm food along with ice cold drinks, Luna opened her eyes and looked at the demigods excitedly while they stared at the food as though they had never seen food before.

"Well? Dig in!!" Luna exclaimed. And that's exactly what they did.

After several minutes had passed, all the plates were completely empty, not even a morsel left uneaten, and everyone looked supremely a lot better. They were all smiling and chattering amongst themselves until Nico spoke, ruining all their moods and reminding them of their duty ahead.

"Alright guys, fun's over, we need to get going. We can't waste any more time than we already have!" There were numerous groans of protest.

"He's right, we really can't waste any time. Think about it. The sooner we get the diadem, the sooner we can go home!" Jason exclaimed. And with that, everyone stood up at once and gathered their bags.

"Wait! We completely forgot about Harry and the others! Where'd they go?" Percy reminded them.

"Don't worry! They've gone on their own mission to destroy a horcrux or whatever." Leo said, waving around a piece of paper.

"Oh okay then," Percy shrugged.

Soon, they were all ready to head out, bags strapped to their backs and faces shining brightly with the anticipation of going home after this was finally over.

"Okay everyone, I need you stay close behind me and not wander off alone. We need to stay together. Nico, since you always stay at the back, just warn us if someone is following us okay?" Luna said. They all nodded.

Then they walked out of the forest and went around the castle to a back entrance Luna knew of. They found the trapdoor in the ground, cleverly camouflaged with vines and leaves all over it. Luna opened it quietly and beckoned for them to follow her as she went down a ladder.

They all went down under, Nico being sure to close the trapdoor that was situated in the dark, dank dungeon of the school from the inside. The demigods drew their swords which all gave a faint light (except Nico's) for both, a source of light and to keep away danger. Luna brought her wand out,

"Lumos," she whispered. Her wand suddenly became luminous. "Okay, now follow me as quietly as you can."

As their eyes adjusted to the dark abyss that was the dungeon around them, the demigods looked around to see that there were prison cells all around them, it almost seemed like they could hear the shrieks of those evil doers who were imprisoned and tortured down here. Rising like a tide, goosebumps started to sprout up on their skin.

It was massively humid and hot as well, it felt like it was clung onto their skin which made them uncomfortable, the putrid smell of decay didn't help them feel less out of place, either. Clearly, the dungeon was not well taken care of nor was it as majestic as the actual castle.

They walked for so long through winding halls of prison cells that the demigods started to think that Luna really didn't know the way around. That is until, finally, their surroundings started to become cleaner and more welcoming until there were candelabras on the walls with their candles alight, providing whoever passes through there with merry light. But to the seven it seemed ominous and foreshadowing as they neared the exit.

After what felt like hours (and probably was), they finally reached the way out of the stuffy dungeons. The demigods sighed in relief and almost ran out into the convivial lit room ahead when Luna stopped and motioned for them to do so as well. Then she muttered a few words and tapped everyone with her wand and each one turned invisible! After making everyone else invisible, she twirled the wand around herself and turned invisible herself. Then she murmured a few more words and then everyone could see each other.

"I've cast a disillusionment charm on each of us which will make us invisible to everyone except us because I casted another spell for us to be able to see each other. But don't be loud or walk into anyone or else they'll know, okay? Now come on." She explained and walked out of the dungeons with the others following closely behind. They were extra careful now as danger lurked close by.

They passed several death eaters patrolling around on the way to the diadem, wherever that was, Luna was leading them quite confidently so the demigods didn't bother questioning her. They went through an abundant amount of corridors and staircases.

They walked on and on until they came upon an isolated corridor on the 7th floor, which had a strange tapestry depicting a man looking anxious as giant creatures wearing tutus and ballet shoes presumably did ballet, as well as a an ordinary door. Luna halted in front of the door and so did the others.

"We're here," she said absentmindedly. Annabeth walked up to it and tried the door. It didn't budge.

"The damn thing is locked!" she exclaimed, frustrated that they had walked all this way for the stupid door to not open.

"Well of course it won't open! It's the Room of Requirement after all!" Luna said, as if they were all supposed to know what that even meant.

"The room of what now?" Percy asked, dubious.

"You have to think about what you need desperately and walk in front of the door 3 times for it to open and show you what you need!"

"Damn wizards and their weird ways," Nico muttered.

"Hey you gotta admit wizards are pretty cool, Neeks," Jason said, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow. Nico gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Don't call me that!" he growled to which Jason rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, so who's gonna try doing this?" Luna questioned. You could practically hear crickets with the way the demigods stood around in silence. All of them doubted Luna was right about whatever the Room of Requirement was and how they had to open it. The tension rose until Leo had had enough of the overbearing quietness of the situation.

"Fine! Whatever, I'll just do it. You guys already think I'm crazy anyway..." Mumbling to himself he went up to the door and focused on thinking about the diadem. He then proceeded to walk in front of the door 3 times as the others watched on, anxious of whether this was all just a huge setup from the start and that the death eaters would jump out of the shadows with their weird wands and kill them all or something.

Then Leo was done and he stood in front of it. He put his hand on the knob and after a moment's hesitation, twisted it. The door creaked heavily as he opened it. They all let out a sigh of relief and stepped forward to take a look in the narrow room. There, sitting on a table in front of them, was a box made of dark and sturdy wood.

Leo, being the one closest to it, stepped up to the box and opened it. There was a black mannequin's head inside and, on it, was a magnificent crown made of shimmering gold with diamonds placed in a pattern that made the diadem shine with elegance. But the best part was the opulent oval shaped jewel right in the middle of it made of a wondrous hue of blue of what seemed like the most enchanting sapphire ever made to the teenagers staring at it in wonder.

"We found it..." Piper said breathlessly as she moved in front of Leo and took hold of the ancient artifact cautiously. "There's something written on it," she squinted at the engraving etched into the golden base of the crown, _"wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_ She read out loud.

"Uh... okay?" Jason said.

"I seriously don't care what's written on it as long as we've got it. Can we just go home now?" Percy whined.

"Way to ruin a moment, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied with a fond smile,"but at any rate, you're right, we've done what we had to and now lets just—"

"Look over there! There're people meddling with the Room of Requirement!" a shout suddenly rang out down the hall, no doubt a death eater.

Piper threw the crown into her bag in a hurry. The teenagers almost ran over each other in their urgency to get out. They scrambled out of the room, Luna tripping over.

"Go, Go, GO!" Nico shouted out to everyone as he helped her up. They all ran as fast as they could but it was difficult while trying to dodge the different spells being shot at them from about a million directions. Jason and Percy tried to use their powers but were unable to because of the energy being consumed from them from the running and dodging.

"Follow me! I know the fastest way out!" Luna shouted out to them, easily overtaking the others while trying to shoot spells at the intruders. They reached a staircase and Luna cast a spell to turn it into a slide which they slid down although she wasn't able to use the reverse spell fast enough to stop the death eaters from coming down the slide too. They reached the bottom and ran as if their lives depended on it (which they kind of did), crossing through hallways and going down staircases turned into slides.

The death eaters were catching up to them as they grew tired of running. Luna put up a protective shield around them but it didn't last long. But just as they were beginning to lose hope, they caught sight of the entrance and ran faster, dashing out and using the darkness of the night to their advantage.

Nico, who was trying to shadow travel them all deep into the forest while simultaneously attempting to run fast and dodge spells, suddenly felt a bolt of pain go through his head. His vision clouded over and he fell to the ground, losing consciousness as the words "you are not meant to go with them" rang through his mind in a familiar voice. The others kept sprinting at their top speeds, not noticing Nico had fallen behind them and nor did they notice him get caught and dragged back into the school as the death eaters halted their pursuit of the others, being content in catching at least someone.

They finally made it into the safety of the forest... at the cost of one them being captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Nico has been captured by the death eaters! Will the demigods notice his disappearance or will they carry on back to the camps? Hope you like this chapter because it was extra long! :D Make sure you vote, follow and comment on your reaction and guess what might happen. Thank you so much for reading! Byeeeee!   
> ~TheSpecials


End file.
